Princess of Dathomir
by Artemis Hunter 441
Summary: Luke Skywalker fell in love on Dathomir with Teneniel Djo. This is their life after marriage. DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ! I do not own Star Wars since I'm not George Lucas or Disney.


**WARNING!**

 **THIS IS A LUKE SKYWALKER X TENENIEL DJO FANFIC!**

 **IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE PAIRING, YOU'D BETTER LEAVE!**

 **IF YOU DO LIKE IT OR EVEN SHIP IT, YOU CAN READ IT!**

 **LAST CHANCE TO TURN BACK!**

 **I WARNED YOU!**

* * *

Who sings the part:

 _Luke Skywalker (30 years old)  
_

 **Teneniel Djo (23 years old)  
**

Together

* * *

 **Ohhhhhhhhh, ohhhhhhhhh!**

* * *

Teneniel was waiting and praying.

Waiting and praying for her honorable husband to come home tonight.

His life as a Jedi Master was nothing but dangerous every second. There were always people who didn't like him, wanted to go back to the Imperial days or simply didn't like the Jedi generally!

Teneniel had to tell Luke something

Then the door was openend, slowly but silent.

Teneniel jumped right up.

* * *

 _Once upon a time somebody fought_

 _Somebody fought for his life the best as he could_

 _He had to fight...had to fight_

* * *

There stood Luke.

He had returned safely from the battle.

"Luke!" Teneniel exclaimed, hugging him tightly.

"Can't...breathe..." Luke said while gasping for air as his wife was holding him way to tight. Damn her physical straight!

Teneniel was a Witch of the Force from Dathomir, a Daughter of Allya, and the enviroment she had lived in for the first 20 years of her life made her strong and kept her in shape.

She was not only physically strong, she was mentally strong as well.

* * *

 _Once upon a time we almost fell_

 _You're holding in your hands one part of my heart_

 _Ohhhhhhhhh, ohhhhhhhhh!_

* * *

And it had been her mental straight that kept them together, even in the dark times they had been through, especially when Luke almost turned the Dark Side on Byss 2 years ago when they started dating.

An evil clone of the former Emperor, where Palpatine had transferred his spirit into through a Dark Side power named Transfer Essence, had risen there and Luke had gone to find this clone. He had seen it as a chance to get some more knowledge of the Dark Side and the reason his father had fallen.

Luke had almost fallen himself, but it had been Teneniel who had brought him fully back to the Light by Force Harmony. He had turned back for her, for his sister, for his unborn niece and nephew. She was the other part of him, his Soulmate.

They both knew.

* * *

 **Ohhhhhhhhh, ohhhhhhhhh! Ohhhhhhhhh...**

* * *

Teneniel loosed her grip around her man, giving him some space to give her a kiss.

And that is exactly what he did.

Luke started kissing her, wrapping his strong arms around her as he did.

When Luke kissed her like this, she remembered when they first kissed in the woods of Dathomir after Prince Isolder of Hapes had fallen asleep.

Then had been looking at the campfire and gazing at the stars above them while she had been telling stories her grandmother had told her about the Jai. When Teneniel had ended a story, she had looked at Luke, who had been sitting only an inch away from her. She hadn't really been thinking when she was looking at his handsome body, his strong jaw line, his perfect lips and in his beautiful bright sky blue eyes. They had been the most intense shade of sky blue she'd ever seen in her life, almost like the color of the sky at daylight itself. Teneniel had tried to not look at Luke, but he was simply too handsome to avoid, and she claimed him hers way earlier then she planned on.

But then she had expected Luke to be shocked. But he hadn't been.

He had only been slightly off guard before he'd asked why she would kiss a guy like him.

Teneniel had simply replied with the truth: "Because I find you handsome, and I just couldn't resist your eyes and lips."

And Luke had kissed her back, saying afterwards: "Teneniel, you're a beautiful woman. But I do want to work everything out before we take rash decisions."

And it had been alright by her.

* * *

 **Once upon a time, we burned bright**

 **And all we ever seem to do was right**

 **On and on...**

* * *

On their way to Teneniel's village, all their kisses and cuddles had felt right and they had both felt complete in heart and soul.

And when Teneniel claimed him as her boyfriend in front of her entire village, he had reacted quite calm while Isolder, Leia and Han had stared at him and Teneniel in disbelief.

Han had been the first one to recover and had slapped him on his back, saying something Han would normally say when it came to Luke: "I knew you had your charms Kid, I just hadn't expected you to sweep a lady off her feet that quick."

Isolder and Leia had congratulated him afterwards, Leia still slightly not understanding how he had 'fallen in love' with Teneniel after a week or two. But she had also warned for what other people could think about him and Teneniel, because she was a Force Witch from Dathomir.

But Luke and Teneniel hadn't really cared about it.

* * *

And on and on and on...

Once upon a time on the same side.

Once upon a time on the same side, in the same place

 **And why did they say, say it was only a fling?  
**

* * *

When Luke had taken Teneniel to Coruscant to show her around and tell a few members of the Alliance about his relationship with Teneniel, a few had indeed not reacted that well. Luke already expected it from Frey'la and General Madine.

The Rogues had been very happy for both of them, especially Wes and Hobbie, who also seemed to see Teneniel was very pretty.

Luke's wingmate Wedge, as well as his co-Commander during the time Rogue Squardon was constructed, had congratulated them and introduced his own girlfriend: Iella Wessiri, a Corellian girl.

* * *

 **I will be a Princess, You'll be a King**

 **Living in a castle, and wear a ring**

 **And yes, you never let me gooooo!**

* * *

When Han had given Teneniel's grandmother Augwynne Djo a part of his claim on Dathomir, Teneniel had become a Princess in all sudden events.

But Luke didn't care if she was a Princess or a simple girl, since he had also risen from a simple farmboy to Savior of the Alliance in only one shot in that shaft of the Death Star.

Teneniel was also remembering the day Luke proposed to her. It was a day that was gravated in her memory for the rest of her life, and her wedding day.

As well as what she was going to tell Luke tonight. She really hoped Luke would take it good and not let her down.

* * *

 **I will be a Princess, You'll be a King**

 **Living in a castle, wear a ring**

 **And yes, you never let me gooooo!**

* * *

"Teneniel, what's wrong?" Luke asked.

Teneniel looked up at Luke, deep into his kind and warm bright blue eyes, the eyes she had fallen for 3 years ago. "Luke, I..."

Luke was patiently waiting for her to tell what she had to tell him.

"...I'm pregnant." Teneniel finished.

Luke's expression was blank at first, making Teneniel afraid as hell! But when the corners of his mouth formed a smile, she was relieved and fell in his arms. Luke cuddled her, rubbing her stomach as well.

* * *

 **And stole my heart** na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na

 **You stole my heart** na, na, na, na, na, naaaaaa

* * *

"This is the best night of my life." Luke murmered. "I'm going to be a father... I never expected this moment to come, finding the love of my life pregnant with my child."

"Well, it just happened." Teneniel said with a smirk.

"I love you, Teneniel. And never be afraid I will let you fall when your pregnant. I want this baby very much, as well as any other baby if we're going to have more one day." Luke said.

"Thank you Luke. I was very afraid you wouldn't want this baby." Teneniel said.

"And why wouldn't I want this baby?" Luke asked. "What were you so afraid for?"

"This whole Skywalker Legacy. Your father fell to the Dark, you almost did. Maybe, maybe you didn't want your child to fall because we're both still young." Teneniel replied.

"Teneniel, I would never ever be afraid of our child to fall to the Dark Side. He or she will have an amazing mother who will love him or her very much. And we will both teach him or her what is right to do. We can do nothing else but raise him or her the best we can and love it through every event that might happen." Luke told.

"Thank you Luke, it means a lot to me." Teneniel said, kissing him.

 _"Just tell me when you feel afraid. I will help you."_ Luke told her through their Force Bond since he couldn't speak.

* * *

 **Ooooooooh-oh oh oooooooh oh, oh, oh ohhhhhhhhh**

 **Ooooooooh-oh oh oooooooh oh, oh, oh ohhhhhhhhh**

* * *

Luke and Teneniel had told everyone in their families they were expecting a baby.

Han had teased Luke at first by calling him 'a baby-machine in bed', but Leia had glared at him and he'd stopped teasing.

Luke knew it was just a regular joke Han would make and had laughed about it.

Leia had been very happy, as were Teneniel's Clan members, who hoped the baby was a girl.

Augwynne Djo, now Queen of Dathomir, had blessed their baby and would welcome it in the Djo family whatever the gender would be. Any after-grandson or after-granddaughter was welcome with her.

* * *

 **Cause I really love you**

 **Yes I really love you**

* * *

After waiting for Teneniel to be 9 months pregnant, Luke and Teneniel had welcomed their first child, better said _children_ , in the world.

Teneniel had given birth to triplets: two boys and one girl 11 years after the Battle of Yavin.

Their girl had been named Tenel Ka Allya Djo-Skywalker, their first born son Ben Anakin Luke Skywalker and their second born son Biggs Obi-wan Skywalker.

Teneniel's family had prefered that any daughter of theirs would have Teneniel's surname, so the Djo family could still exist and not die out.

Luke understood and gave his daughter Teneniel's surname, but she would always be called a Skywalker because of him.

Yes, Luke was happy with his family, he had everything he wanted.

And all he needed.

* * *

 _Cause I really love you_

 _Yes I really love you_

* * *

As the years passed by, Luke and Teneniel had one more child, born in the mids of the Vong war _._

Neither of them had expected to have another baby, since raising their triplets had been pretty hard. Especially with their sons playing with their lightsabers and taking them apart just for fun.

It was 26 years after the Battle of Yavin when Teneniel gave birth again, 38 years old.

They had a son again.

Teneniel had named him, Alexander Yoda Skywalker. _'Wise Protector of Mankind'_

And his newborn son was a new reason for Luke to fight the Vong harder and better, doing all he can to protect his family and not dying in the mids of battle while he had an infant son waiting for him. If he died, his son would grow up without a father, maybe even without his mother since she was also a Jedi and Jedi died on the battlefield many times.

Man or woman, married or single, children or no children, Jedi or non-Sensitive, each day in the war they fell.

And it was all such a relief when the Vong war was over.

Luke could return home safe and sound to raise his little Alexander and be with is loving wife and children for who knows how long?

* * *

Cause I really love you

Ooooooooh yes I really love you

Cause I really love you

Ooooooooh yes I really love you...

* * *

 **Okay, this was the fic. I hope you liked it.  
**

 **All kinds of reviews are appreciated, as long as it is not TOO flamy.**

 **Thanks for taking you time and read this.**

 **BTW: the song is based on Princess of China from Coldplay and Rihanna.**

 **\- Gryffindorgirl746**


End file.
